Appearances are deceiving
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Miria opened the file and was greeted with the sight of two emeralds staring at her, giving her the somehow unsettling feeling of being seen through. Long reddish-brown hair framed a beautiful, yet expressionless face. 'Clare Morgan, 18 years old', Miria read in her head, '65 cases of detention, 13 cases of assault within the school...' The list went on and on.


**Appearances are deceiving  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** There is always a reason for everything, you just have to look past the facade.

**Pairing:** eventually Miria x Clare

**Note:** This will be multi-chaptered, so for anyone interested I suggest a "follow" or something like that. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. Also, I wrote this while being extremely exhausted and tired, so forgive any really stupid errors.

* * *

The sound of footsteps rang through the empty hallway as the source of said noise turned yet another corner, the third since she had exited her classroom two minutes ago. The corridors were completely void of live, creepily so. It was pretty unusual for a school to be this void of its pupils but it was still early afternoon and classes hadn't ended yet, so actually, it wasn't _that _weird. The only weird thing at the moment was the sudden call for her person, in the middle of lessons nonetheless. But as it had been a direct call from the principal she hadn't asked any further questions and had been on her way after excusing herself and leaving her two best friends looking after her leaving form.

Miria righted her ponytail as well as her tie with a swift motion of her hand and stopped in front of the secretary's desk after finally arriving at her destination. She was greeted with a warm smile and a gesture for her to enter the office to her right. She just nodded but kept her stoic expression, eyes wandering through the room before finally landing on the window. Unconsiously she knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer. Her eyes were fixed on a person just outside the secretary's window, a person wearing the same school uniform Miria did.

Smoke escaped through the person's mouth and nostrils, leaving a cloudy mass that looked like a snake hunting its prey in the air. Short into a bob cut hair glittered in the sun's afternoon glow, illuminating the person's blond hair. Its rays danced over the leather jacket the person was wearing, also reflecting off the jet black helmet that hang loosely from the woman's left arm. The matching motorcycle was parked just beside her.

As if called the person turned around, immediately placing her penetrating gaze on Miria who hadn't moved one bit since laying eyes on the strange woman just outside the window.

"Come in."

The familiar voice of the principal knocked Miria out of her dream-like state and she tore her gaze away from the stranger with her school's uniform and she entered the office without looking back.

Not that it would have been of any use.

The person was gone.

The room was very well furnished and radiated a feeling of welcoming but still kept it's serious flair to it. A big wooden desk dominated the center of the room, the large window right behind it letting in the sun's orange glow that replaced the need for lamps. The principal turned around to face her visitor after watching the world behind the glass for a few moments.

"Miria, I'm glad you could make it. Please, have a seat."

Miria just nooded and wondered why. She usually enjoyed talking to the pincipal, yet she hadn't uttered a word since entering the room. Somehow her thoughts still lingered on the person from earlier.

"I guess you're wondering just why exactly I called for you, especially during your last period. I actually wanted to wait a few days more, but the task at hand is an urgent one."

The tall woman with the long, silvery hair fixed her steely gaze on her student.

"Miria, you're currently head of the kendo club, a straight A student, never broke a rule or got detention. To put it simply: You're part of the Elite. So, what is it that I want from you?"

"Irene-san, with all due respect, I do not have the slightest idea of what is of so much importance that it calls for my person at such a time."

The older woman gave a short smile, one so brief Miria thought she'd imagined it before she faced the back of the principal yet again.

"I want you to be the tutor for one of the Juniors. Of course I'd excuse you from any activities that would get in the way of you tutoring", Irene said more to her reflection than to her student but turned around, placing her hands on her desk and leaning forward, nearly being able to reach out and touch the younger woman currently in the room.

"The person I'm talking about is a drop-out of the kendo club, dead last not only of her class but her whole year, a constant class-skipper and a violent student who's not afraid to use force to get her way."

Silence.

Miria blinked, somewhat fazed by the sudden change of heart displayed by the principal. She nodded in understanding and composed herself, clearing her throath and looking at the person in front of her.

"If I'm allowed to ask, why is this school even accepting such people? I do not mean any disrespect by asking, I am only curious."

Irene smiled, this time Miria was sure of it.

"Let's just say she's a special one."

But as fast at it came, the smile was gone.

"But still, if she doesn't start to attent school and get better grades she'll have to repeat this year. That'd make two repeats in a row and you know the rules."

Miria, yet again, only nodded. She had learned how to properly respond to people superior to her long ago.

Silence engulfed the room once again, before the sound of papers rustling broke it. The principal opened one of her many drawers and took out a rather big file and handed it to Miria. Said girl stared in disbelief at the odd amount of papers the file contained and tried to recall if she had ever seen such a file before.

Not any that she could think of.

Miria opened the file and was greeted with the sight of two emeralds staring at her, giving her the somehow unsettling feeling of being seen through. Long reddish-brown hair framed a beautiful, yet expressionless face. '_Clare Morgan, 18 years old_', Miria read in her head, skipping the information about her height and weight and the like.

'_Ex-member of the kendo club, 65 cases of detention, 13 cases of assault within the school. Grade point average: D- ..._'

The list went on and on but Miria stopped reading after the first two files and was about to turn down the principal's request when something on the character sheet caught her attention.

"Well Miria, do you accept?"

The spiky-haired woman handed the file back to the principal and got up, bowed and turned to leave the room, never taking note of the knowing smile on her old teacher's face.

"I do."

* * *

I don't know how many chapters this will have yet, but I guess around 4-5, so not very long. Even the chapters won't be that long I guess...

I have no idea actually since this idea just popped into my head and I had to get it done.

Now information to "Awake and Alive": Before I'll continue that story I will be completely re-writing it, so it takes a while.

All my work takes a while and I'm really sorry for all the delays :|

**Phrase of the Day**

_No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
_

"Haunted" by Disturbed_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
